


Poor Baby

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for speedwriting 17/04/12. Prompt: "Pinned Down."</p><p>This is set on Cybertron, just after the “The Search for Alpha Trion.” A few years ago, I suppose it would have been ‘fangirlish’ but since I don’t really have the hots for Starscream any more, I don’t really know where this came from! I think it’s from the bigger muse – which has been in my head forever. I'll try and make some of that into another chapter.</p><p>WARNINGS in this chapter for explicit HET sex. Sticky. *Crack.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Moonracer counted the energy signatures as they entered the space bridge, ticking them off one by one.  There was one noticeably absent, which lingered after the chamber had emptied. She turned to Chromia and Firestar. “I think I’ll take a look around!” she said. And left before Chromia’s suspicious stare could be followed by further comment.

 _I'll track him and then I'll surprise him_ , she thought with a shiver of glee.

But Moonracer had underestimated the Seeker. Oh how he had known so well that she would look for him! And that was why he had hidden in the nook in the passage leading from the femmes ‘nest,’  all be it not very effectively, as bright blue and red hues were not the easiest to blend with the grey metals of Cybertron. He had, however, managed to dig out a cloaking device, not one which would hide his form, but definitely one which would conceal his signature. 

As Moonracer rounded the corner, a large blue hand seized her. She gasped as she was hauled off her feet, then cold metal slammed into her back as she was pinned against the wall. A steel grip closed around her wrists. She struggled a little - but not too much.

“You didn’t _really_ think I was going to leave without a little _chat?”_ Starscream said.

His optics glinted crazily. She should have been afraid. _Very_ afraid. But he was, had always been too beautiful for that. After all this time, the powerful form and the twitching wings were no less marvellous. The yellow cockpit throbbed invitingly. “I was hoping for a little more than a chat, actually,” she said.

A mocking smile crossed his faceplates. “Good things come to girls who wait,” he said. “I want some information, first.”

“Fine!” Moonracer said. “But there are more comfortable places on this planet in which to get it. Besides which, Chromia finds you here and she’ll bust your aft.”

That was a good enough incentive to move.

..........

It was him who couldn’t wait. Metal squealed loudly as he scraped against her, deep inside, each powerful thrust of his hips sending his spike deeper into her hideously unused valve, now wide and slick with sparking nodes. Hands pinning her to the berth, his optics never left her face. She breathed in ozone and jet fuel, feeling him in deep places, moaning in advance of the release she so much needed,  had needed to for a while, encouraged by the sheer degree with which he needed it too.

As his arousal approached a peak, Moonracer’s denta clenched as her own charge soared, his face becoming a dark shadowy mass punctuated only by the glittering red of his optics. Her legs clamped around him and she gripped his hands and thrust up as she growled “Frag it, Stars. Now!”

As if to torment her, he slowed, chuckling. But she clenced her valve, scattering her energy field forcefully. And then, he couldn’t wait either. _“Pit!”_ he growled. "What have you _done_ to me?" and she felt his spike swell, and fill her even further as he lost resistance and slammed in four of five times, overloading hard.

Moonracer felt the hot wash of fluid, her hands crushing in his as his charge ripped in, and she clamped around him as she swept over the brink. She exploded, her optics offlining, audios buzzing in the all engulfing rush which followed. Throwing her head back, she felt his teeth on her neck cords, he let go of her hands and she clutched at his wings as the ecstatic waves synchronised and engulfed them both.

…………..

A little later, the sensations had lessened to a pleasant afterglow. Starscream leaned on his elbows, and his optics were upon her again. "You were dying for it!" he snickered. "What - did you stay underground the whole four million years?"

Moonracer stroked his face. “No - it's just - the effect you have,”  she murmured. She thought of what he'd say if she told him the truth. That there'd been - a few. He wouldn't like it. His _ego_ wouldn't like it. He'd go, and wouldn't come back. And now  after what just happened - she wanted him here. "Mind you, the opportunities were - _limited,"_ she said.

He chuckled. "Poor baby," he said.

Moonracer put her arms around him. He manoevred to lie with his head on her shoulder and she kissed his helm. _No that's you,_ she thought. _Your life is a nightmare. That much is obvious._

She would made it worth his while to return, she decided.  And she would help him.

“What was it you wanted to know?” she asked.

His faceplates furrowed to a frown on her shoulder. He propped himself up again. “You know - I can’t remember!” he said. And then he kissed her, but with a surprisingly greater amount of tenderness than she would have expected. __

_I love you,_ _you_ _crazy fragger_ she thought. But she would never say it.

He would never understand.

And neither would the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what inspired these two - THIS piece of muse. Which I have had for a long time. 
> 
> How did Starscream know where to find the Combaticons?
> 
> No warnings for this chapter!

Later, Starscream and Moonracer sat in the secret crystal cavern, watching a small stream bubble its way over the shining gems and into the sink hole at the end of the cavern. “So this is one of your projects?” Starscream said.

“Yes. This, and the clearance zone I showed you earlier. I plan to build a place there.”

But Starscream burst into cackles at that. “Silly girl! As if Shockwave would just sit there while you did that! What – I suppose next you’ll try and tell me you’re going to get the Constructicons to give you a hand!””

Moonracer had long ago failed to be perturbed by Starcream’s ‘taunts.’ Or his gender bias. Unlike Chromia, who doubtless would have shot him in the face. Instead, she simply laughed softly. “Shockwave, before we had to hide from him, was very amendable to the idea. And now that we have been exposed, perhaps he will be again. Elita can be very persuasive!” she said.

But at that, Starscream’s demeanour changed. A ‘look’ came into his optics. “And what is to stop me from telling Megatron about this?” he snarled. “Of having all this …” he gestured around them, “reduced to rubble and _you_ taken as my prisoner!  Believe me, I could haul you before him and the end result would not be pretty!” His optics glittered.

 _So he is loyal!_ There was a stab of fear. But it passed immediately. This was pathetic, almost. She looked closely and saw pain in his face; confusion, and fear. And a decided lack of conviction. _It is almost as if he has been programmed to come out with such drivel!_

It was in keeping with the fact that Starscream was mad, damaged goods; he had been for eons. But he'd been made that way.

But why he had reacted like that about Elita?  Probably, there _was_ no logical reason.  

And nothing would  stop her from  wanting or needing him. Or from seeing his usefulness in her own agenda for Cybertron. And he was far from through with his own ambitions.

“I don’t think you’ll do that,“ she said.

His optics flared, crimson. “Why?” he demanded. “Do you really think that one satisfying frag is going to change things that much?’

“No,” Moonracer said. Drawing her knees up, she hugged them to her chest. “But all this – what I’ve been doing -  can benefit you too. You haven’t changed. I don’t think you want to lose any chance which would give you the upper hand.”

“Fat chance I have of ever getting that!” he spat. “It may have escaped your notice, but I’ve been trying that for the last few million years. And nothing has changed on Earth! No – don’t try and trick me ….”

A blue finger pointed at her. “I’ve come around, now. This last little fiasco has shown me the value of being  loyal to Megatron! I should make you come with me. I should make _him_ force you to tell him everything you know! “ he pouted. “You Autobots ought to suffer the way I’ve suffered!”

But Moonracer reached across and stroked the back of his hand. “Poor baby …” she crooned.

Starscream didn’t remove the hand. A small shiver went through him.  “Not that they’d find anything out if they did do that!” he grumbled. “Soundwave’s useless. And as for those coneheads.  Pah!”

There was silence. The stream babbled in the background. “Vortex,” he murmured. “Vortex was the only one who was ever any good at getting things out of people.”

A little smile appeared on Moonracer’s face. She had not thought she would get an opening as easy as this.

“Now that would make a difference!” He went on. “He seemed to be talking to himself. “ _They_ would make a difference. Onslaught, Vortex, Brawl, even Swindle. And that shuttle!” He shook his head. “But dead. All dead. What a waste. Its _his_ fault. _He_ killed them!”

Moonracer’s hand squeezed his. There was a longer silence, punctuated only by the hiss of their intakes. _Whatever happens, I do this for Cybertron,_ Moonracer thought. Yes. And for them. But most of all - for him. One day Chromia will understand.

“About - _them_ \- I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” she said. “Things may not be as they seem.”

He looked at her. “What do you mean, Moonracer? If this is some fanciful femmish thing ….”

“No ..." she smiled. "I found something. A one in a million chance. But one, I think, which may interest you." Moving close, she placed her lips close to his audial. “Onslaught and company are alive!” she whispered. “In a manner of speaking.”

He gaped at her. And she tried not to let show _too_ much the secret thrill which swept through her at his astonished, yet completely delighted, expression.


End file.
